Zabójcy Smoków
"Mam na rękach ich krew, której nie pozbędzie się żadna ciecz. Niezmazywalna skaza na mojej duszy." - prawdopodobnie słowa I Zabójcy Smoków. Zabójcy Smoków-thumb|288px osoby które zdołały w swoim życiu zabić smoka. Definicja Termin Zabójcy Smoków ma dwa znaczenia. Pierwsze odnosi się do trzech oryginalnych Zabójców Smoków, którzy zostali obdarowani przez Archanioła Azazela i bożka Baphometa niewyobrażalną potęgą oraz zadaniem wybicia smoczej rasy. Termin ten odnosi się również do osób nie będących na usługach Azazela i Baphometa, mające jednak na rękach smoczą krew. Historia Od niepamiętnych czasów ludzie oraz smoki koegzystowały ze sobą, gigantyczne gady nieraz pomagały ludziom, przez co trwale zapisali się w ich świadomości. Wokół smoczych legowisk zaczęły powstawać pierwsze ludzkie osady, niejednokrotnie ludzie przemieszczali się z różnych wysp właśnie na grzbietach smoków, by wspólnie zasiedlać planetę. Smoki niejednokrotnie pomagały ludziom rozwijać swoją własną kulturę. Pomimo faktu że byli od ludzi o wiele silniejsze i mądrzejsze, prawie nigdy nie próbowali podporządkować sobie ludzkości, wierząc w to że każda rasa ma prawo do posiadania wolnej woli. Z tego powodu trwale zapisali się w ludzkich pantenonie np. w starożytnej Grecji smok był symbolem siły i mądrości. Stosunki pomiedzy ludźmi a gigantycznymi gadami układały się wręcz doskonale. Pewnego dnia jednak, wszystko się zmieniło. W okolicach 4000 r. p.n.e jeden z pierwszych ludzkich magów, Blakłud, doznał wizji zagłady świata. Zagłady, którą dokonały smoki, niszcząc całe życie na Ziemi, a później również i planetę. Istotą która przekazała mu te informacje był Baphomet, potężny bożek, który często wpływał na decyzje śmiertelników. Wraz z Archaniołem Azazelem pojawili się przed Blakłudem i pokazali mu więcej wizji niszczonego świata. Przerażony Blakłud zawarł układ z obydwoma siłami, że jeśli tylko otrzyma moc zdolną zapobiec spełnieniu się wizji, to zniszczy smoczy gatunek. Czasy Pierwszego (4003 r. p.n.e- 3938 r. p.n.e) Blakłud został obdarowany potężną mocą magiczną, prawdopodobnie był najpotęzniejszym magiem jaki kiedykolwiek żył. Dostał również wszystkie informacje o smokach, jakich tylko mógł potrzebować. Stał się Pierwszym Zabójcą Smoków. Nieznane są informacje o pierwszych ofiarach Blakłuda, więcej niż prawdopodobnym jednak jest że zabijał smoki pojedyńczo lub co najwyżej w parach i tylko wtedy gdy ich legowiska były daleko od ludzi. Przy pomocy tejże strategii nie mordował ich na wielką skalę, jego ofiarami padło prawdopodbnie mniej niż 5% całego gatunku. Pierwszym plotkom o Zabójcy Smoków mało kto dawał wiarę, dla ludzi fakt że ktoś mógłby zabić smoka (co świadczyło nie tylko o nieosiągalnej dla ludzi potędze ale i bestialstwie) był niemożliwy do wyobrażenia. Z czasem jednak, gdy pojawiali się naoczni świadkowie tych wydarzeń, coraz więcej osób wierzyło w istnienie Zabójcy i powszechnie go nienawidziło. Ilekroć w jakimkolwiek mieście znajdującym się na smoczym legowisku, albo nawet w jego pobliżu, pojawiał się człowiek podający się za Zabójcę Smoków, był on zabijany ze szczególnym okrucieństwem. Pierwszy miał wszystko czego potrzebował niszczyciel gatunku: wiedzę o smokach oraz moc by dokonać na nich Exodusu. Miał jednak jedną rzecz, która mu nie pozwalała kontynuować dzieła: sumienie. Co prawda przez wiekszość swojej "służby" zdołał trzymać je na wodzy, jednak kiedy w czasie walki z pewnym smokiem przez pomyłkę uderzył ogromną ilością energii w bezbronną wioskę, mordując jej mieszkańców, wpadł w rozpacz. Trwała ona tygodniami, gdy się jednak skończyła, Blakłud nie potrafił walczyć jak wcześniej. Często dostawał napadów szału lub rozpaczy w czasie walki, smoki niejednokrotnie o mało co go nie zabiły. Większośc mogła chełpić się że zdołała przeżyć jego atak. W tej sytuacji Baphomet i Azazel kazali mu odnaleźć następnego Zabójcę Smoków, odsyłając Blakłuda na swoistą "emeryturę". Blakłud po tym jak przestał być Zabójcą Smoków, przez długie lata dochodził do siebie. Jednym ze sposobów na uspokojenie siebie i swojego sumienia było uczenie smoków sztuki przetrwania, w trudnych czasach jaki dla nich nastał. Czasu Drugiego (3938 r. p.n.e- 30 r. n.e) Następcą Blakłuda został Przemysł0002 (znany szerzej jako Przemek0980), który obdarowany został ośmioma najpotężniejszymi duchami, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały: ognia, wodu, ziemi, powietrza, błyskawicy, lodu, żelaza i snu. Przemysł zobaczył dokładnie te samą wizję co Blakłud i wyniósł z niej dokładnie takie same wnioski. Smoki musiały zniknąć, żeby ludzkość mogła istnieć. Drugi był najpotężniejszym i najskuteczniejszym Zabójcą Smoków ze wszystkich. Dzięki posiadaniu najpotężniejszych istniejących duchów był w stanie walczyć z kilkoma smokami na raz, co dla zwykłego człowieka (ba, nawet smoka!) było nieosiągalne. Innym atutem Drugiego była umiejętność reinkarnacji. Dzięki niej mógł wielokrotnie ginąć w czasie walk i tak później wracał i po pewnym czasie kończył robotę. Drugi często wykorzystywał tę umiejętność żeby stać się jeszcze skuteczniejszym Zabójcą: pewnego razu gdy został zabity przez smoka, odrodził się jako jego dziecko. Gdy dorósł i urósł w siłę, wymordował całe stado do którego należał a później w postaci smoka, wspierany nadal przez swoje duchy, kontynuował swoją walkę. Wybił około 90% gatunku. Aż do 2000 r. p.n.e szczycił się tym że nie zabił ani jednego człowieka. Pojedynek Dwóch (2000 r. p.n.e) W 2000 roku przed naszą erą doszło do przypadkowego spotkania Przemka oraz Blakłuda, poprzedniego Zabójcy Smoków. Drugi ucieszył się na widok swojego starego przyjaciela, jego radość nie trwała niestety długo. Blakłud oświadczył obecnemu Zabójcy że zrozumiał swój błąd, jakim było przystąpienie do tego straszliwego procederu i namawiał Drugiego, by ten się zbuntował. Przemek oświadczył że nie ma zamiaru kończyć walki teraz, gdy wydawała się być bliska końca. Pierwszy Zabójca Smoków zagroził swojemu następcy stworzonym przez siebie mieczem. O ile ta groźba na początku nie przestraszyła Drugiego o tyle zaczął brać ją na poważnie gdy dowiedział się, że gdy ostrze przejdzie przez jego ciało, kontrakt z Baphometem i Azazelem stanie się nieważny. Pomiędzy Zabójcami Smoków doszło do pojedynku, który zakończył się zwycieństwem Drugiego, który w berserkerskim szale zabił swojego przyjaciela. Przemek po wygranej walce pochował Blakłuda oraz przejął jego miecz, który nazwał "Łzą Czarnoksiężnika". To właśnie po tej walce Drugi zaczął powoli wątpić w sens swojej misji. Bunt Drugiego (30 r. n.e) Czasy Trzeciego (30 r. n.e- 200 r. n.e) Lista Przedstawia osoby które można nazwać Zabójcami Smoków. Oryginalna Trójka 'Blakłud-' potężny mag, prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy jaki dotąd żył. Był Pierwszym Zabójcą Smoków i był drugim najpotężniejszym z nich. Zginął w walce z Przemkiem. 'Przemek0980-' Reinkarnator, najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich Zabójców Smoków. Jako Drugi wybił większą część gatunku, co później odkupić zabijając Azazela i Baphometa. Misja ta nieudała się a Przemek uciekł wraz ze swoimi duchami, które były mu potem przez tysiąclecia odbierane. Żyje do dziś w CreepyTown. 'Narenda Horokeu (Heinrich Welff)-' Inni 'Legion-' tajemnicza istota wydająca się być pustą skroupą wypełnioną duszami i Czarną Magią. Zabił kilkanaście smoków a następnie pożerał ich duszę. Stoczył walkę z Drugim, który próbował go zabić za to, że niszczyl ludzkie wioski. Został w tej walce prawdopodobnie zabity. 'Geralt-' wojownik z innego wymiaru polujący m. in. na smoki. 'Salai-' demonica, która pomagała Trzeciemu w jego polowaniach. '''Syn Kraka- '''nieznany z imienia słowański książe, który zabił Smoka Wawelskiego. Ciekawostki *Nim Przemek został Zabójcą Smoków, był pacyfistą. * Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures